Getting Closer
by bleach.and.ink
Summary: Winter in Sunnydale and everyone's in love. It's old, early Buffy material. BA, WS, XC, O?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own any of it except the plot. joss whedon has the characters. evan and jaron- the song. the characters, Velma, and Katie are mine.

Authors Note: ** = thoughts

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She rolls the window down

and she talks over the sounds

of the cars that pass us by

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a 'typical' night in Sunnydale. Buffy had just returned from patrolling and she had killed about 3, that were, as usual, already dead. She threw her coat onto her bed and sat in a chair by window. It was an icy cold outside, not dangerous, just the kind you want to curl up with someone you love by the fire with. Snowflakes started to fall again and a shape appeared on the roof next to her window. Angel knocked twice and Buffy opened it, amazed he was out on a night like this.

"Thanks. It was getting cold." 

"I know. It's really unusual weather." Buffy said, looking at her lover. He was still as handsome as she always remembered him but he looked so cute with snow on his jacket and in his ruffled hair. 

"Aren't you going to close the window?" he asked her, not waiting for a reply he shut it and then grabbed her and gently held her close to him.

"Your so warm." She felt a tingling sensation fill her, the kind of warmth she had been missing since last night. She really cared for him, and he for her.

"Mmm, I love being alive." He nuzzled her and held her closer.

"Let's go for a walk." Buffy wanted to spend all of her time with him. The night was just as good as the day. She grabbed her jacket and opened her window.

"Why don't we use the door like normal people?" Angel questioned. *Too late*. She was already out on the roof.

"I'll go first and then catch you." He climbed out the window after her and shut it leaving room for a finger to be slid under and opened again. *Just in case.* Angel jumped down off the roof and landed like a cat on the snow dusted grass.

"Here I come!" Buffy jumped off the roof and into her lovers arms. He carried her over to the sidewalk and then put her down and they walked together down the street. Cars occasionally drove by. The two talked like old friends who hadn't seen each other for years yet, they had just seen each other the day before. They talked about anything that came to mind. Enjoying each others company on the cold winter night.


	2. Chapter 2

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

And I don't know why

But she's changed my life.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Hey red. How are ya doin'?" Spike looked around Willows very girly bedroom.

"Spike?!? How'd you get in here?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"You invited me. A long time ago." He sat on her bed staring at her. She was seated on the floor, her nose in a book of course.

"What are ya readin' red?" Glancing over her shoulder he saw a page covered in Latin and drawings of demonic creatures.

"Nothing much. Just stuff." Willow looked up at him. His expression was not showing death or fear at all, much the opposite. In his eyes she saw love and compassion. His expression was just different.

"Ahh. What are you doing for this merry time called winter?" Spike pulled his gaze away from the book and looked to the right. *Bad idea* he could see a mirror just no reflection. Willow got up and he could see her but not himself. *I hate being dead when I'm around her* he thought to himself. He just seemed to be an emptier corpse when she wasn't around. He covered the mirror with his duster.

"Probably sit around, join Xander for a Charlie Brown's Christmas, movie, go to Buffy's house for dinner. What about you?" She glanced at her covered mirror and was going to say something but held it back. It didn't bother her that much but it must of bothered Spike.

"Whatever I can find to do, pet." Willow shook with excitement. She loved it when he used that name with her. It was just something about that word that she found so comforting.

"Maybe you can join me." She looked at him. He was sitting at her desk flipping through the book she was reading.


	3. Chapter 3

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You look at her

She looks at me

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Oz stared at them with amazement. Since he had come back to Sunnydale a lot of things had changed. Angel had worked at a self owned business but LA wasn't where he wanted to be, Willow was a totally different person, and Xander had gotten back with Cordelia. *How can they go on for so long without breathing?* he was astonished. Going out with Xander and Cordelia had been basically a make-out date for the two. Oz was sitting around staring at his 'date'.

"So..." She was very attractive and polite, and there was something very likable about her but Oz noticed she wasn't very talkative. 

"What do you like to do?" Oz asked, *Shit, what's her name?*

"Read, bike, some boring things. What about you?" she asked politely. Xander and Cordelia were pulling away from each other and now playing an involved game of footsie. 

"Well, Katie, Oz here doesn't like full moons or walks on the beach. He'd rather watch movies and do boring stuff too." Xander filled in for his friend. He winked at Oz and got back to staring at Cordelia.

"Oh. Fun. Well it's starting to snow again I'd better get going. Thanks for inviting me. See you all around." Katie picked up her purse and walked towards the door of the restaurant. *She probably wasn't the right one anyways.* Oz stared at the note she had left him on a napkin. *Probably for Cordy.* but he picked it up to read anyways.

Oz,

I'd like to thank you for such a nice evening. It was very pleasant

and if Xander and Cordelia wouldn't have been so, well craving public

attention we may have had a nicer evening. Hope to hear from you.

Katie

555-9875

"So she wants to get to know me better. This is a start." Oz picked up the slip of paper, tucked it into his jacket and walked out into the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She's got me thinkin about her constantly,

But she don't know how I feel.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Spike was in his 'lair'. He tossed and turned in his bed. Another 5 minute nightmare. One of the many he'd been having. For some reason they'd all been about Willow. It was bizarre. He cared for her so much but couldn't really show it the way he could with Dru. It was different, he wasn't so much physically attracted but emotionally attracted. This was the one, he could feel it. He just couldn't tell her. Or could he?

~

~

Willow sat up from just staring at the book she was supposed to be reading. Ever since Spike showed up she couldn't concentrate. *It's not like me* and she got up and grabbed her magic diary from a drawer in her desk, a present from Giles. 

'Dear Diary,

I need to figure something out. It's really troubling me.'

'What is it?' the diary wrote back.

'My feelings for someone are all mixed up. He is really nice and all but he's dead. I really like him but I don't know if he likes me or not. I just want to scream.'

'Sounds like a crush. Why don't you just tell him? If he cares for you he'll be OK with it.'

'Thanks. All though that was really easy.'

'Yeah I know. Some things are just like that.'

The diary closed and left Willow to ponder. *Maybe I should. That would be good but, this is me we are talking about. That won't work. I'll freeze up before I say anything. I'll call Buffy.* Willow picked up the phone and dialed Buffy's number. All it did was ring.

"Hi, this is the answering machine, are you going to talk to me? Buffy's not home, I would love it if you talked to me. Talk at the beep and I'll make sure someone responds." Buffy's voice said through the phone. It was a cute answering machine voice. Willow had helped her come up with what to say because Buffy had said she was bored of the 'Hi this is so-and-so, leave a message at the beep' crap.

~

~

"I'm going to call her. Right now." Spike said aloud.

~

~

The phone rang loudly in Willow's quiet bedroom. She jumped and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Red. Sorry it's so late but I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, it's no problem. What's up?"

"Don't get all weird on me please."

"Weird about what?"

"I...I like you red." Spike paused, expecting her to be faulty.

"You, like me? Huh?"

"I like you like you."

"I'm confused." Willow was really puzzled by his behavior.

"You wanna go out tomorrow night red? I'll explain then."

"Ummmm. I guess."

"Talk to you then."

The phone clicked, they both flopped back and stared at the receiver.


	5. Chapter 5

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She carries on without a doubt

I wonder if she's figured out

I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah I'm crazy for this girl.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Oh Xander. They left." Cordelia pointed out to her boyfriend.

"So?" Xander stared at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I want to leave."

"I guess I'll drive then." Xander pulled Cordelia out of the booth and out the door. As soon as they got in the car they were making out.

"My place. It's deserted." Cordelia said between kisses.

"I have to drive. Wait until I get you there." Xander pushed Cordelia away and backed out of the parking space.

"Your mean. I just want to kiss you." Cordelia said pouting.

"Your so cute when you're mad." Xander glanced at her and back at the road.

"I love you Xander. I want you to be happy." She said gazing at him. His features in the dark were more manly than she had ever noticed. He wasn't a little boy anymore, he was Xander Harris, a man.

"Let's get hitched." Cordelia said jumping with excitement.

"Cordy, are you alright?" Xander looked at her stunned. Here they were driving in the snow together and Cordelia said she wanted to get married.

"Yeah. I'm serious. Do you not love me Xandy?"

"I love you Cordy. That's just really a wild idea and I really don't think I want to get hitched right now."

"Why not?"

"Well, my parents'll shoot me and yours too. Besides all our friends would be mad that we didn't have a big ceremony and invite them." *Whew, good save.* 

"Fine. We will get hitched though."

"Yeah, I'm crazy about you. Just not right now."


	6. Chapter 6

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She was the one to hold me

The night the sky fell down

And what was i thinking when

the world didn't end

Why didn't i know what i know now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Angel gazed at Buffy in the shadow's of the night. She was more beautiful than he could remember and, he remembered a lot. Painful memories. Lots of painful memories. Those of killings, death and what he used to be. It was unimaginable how much pain one person could go through but he had. Much of it was because he kept telling himself that something better would come along. The person who came along was here with him tonight, walking beside him. She had killed him once but he had come back because of her love and passion for him. It was almost unreal for him since he had felt that no one had really loved him before. Now it was a relationship with affection and love. She had tried to save him when Acathla had lived and had held him like nothing was wrong but the world was to end if she didn't stop it and she did. Sending him to hell in the process. He came back though. All because of her. The one he loved, cherished and would until the end of time.

"So, you wanna stop in for a bite to eat?" Buffy was startled at the interruption of the beautiful silent walk. She had been staring at Angel who was obviously deep in thought. His expression had lit up when he said this so she decided not to spoil a perfect winter evening. 

"Sure. The cafe is just down the next street. Race ya!" She called to him and sprinted down the road. She was the Slayer, the chosen one, on whom was given an awesome strength but Angel was still faster. He was human, of course, but had still retained many of his vampiric traits, like speed.

They finally arrived at the cafe and Angel was waiting with the door open to let Buffy in out of the cold. 

"Thanks. Let's sit over there." She pointed out a booth for two and went to sit down in it. The cafe was emptying out on this cold winter evening and so not many people were left.

"Can I help you?" said their waitress. The name on her tag read Velma and she looked to be a few months pregnant.

"Umm. Yeah. I'd like a hot chocolate please." Buffy said looking at Velma's enormous stomach.

"Make that two." Angel said grabbing Buffy's hand from across the table.

"I wouldn't want to be her." Buffy looked into Angel's eyes. There was a certain warmness to them and she was just engulfed by them.

"So what's hot chocolate taste like?" Angel still hadn't been introduced to all the foods that weren't blood related

"It gives off a warm feeling."

"Oh. Sounds good." He got up and slid into the empty space next to Buffy and held her in a big hug.

"Woah."

"I now know what I have been missing. Thank you." He gently kissed her head and slid back in his booth.


	7. Chapter 7

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You look at her

She looks at me

She's got me thinking about her constantly

But she don't know how i feel

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Oh Xandy baby."

"Yeah Cordy dear?"

"I didn't know your back car seats were this comfy."

"Neither did I."

"Cordy."

"Shush. I like your carseat. Don't ruin it by saying anything."

"I just. Woah Cordy."

"You just what?"

"Watch the pants. Your undoing my zipper."

"And?"

"Not in my car. On the upholstery."

"Man. Xander. You really must not like me."

"But, Cordy-"

"I always say I love you first and then your like, oh yeah, I love you back. I'm sick of it." Cordelia sat up in the seat and put her jacket back on. It wasn't like her to explode at him but she couldn't help it. If they were going to be together forever he'd have to start doing something.

"I wanna go home. To my place and without you." *Sheesh. She's being awful demanding this evening.* Xander couldn't take it. He really cared for her but couldn't say it. It was just a speech impediment of his.

"I'm calling a cab."

"I'll take you home. Please."

"No Xander Harris. For once those big puppy eyes aren't going to get to me. And I'll even hit on the cab driver. If he's hot and young of course." She still hadn't lost her snobby bitch touch.

A cab pulled up five minutes later and Cordelia walked over to it.

"Excuse me sir, but, could you drive me to my house? Pretty please?" She looked at the man. He was hot and young, just what she wanted.

"Sure. Hop in the backseat and tell me where to go." He smiled at her.

"Well,-"

"Excuse me mister, but the backseat is only reserved for my friends and me and my girlfriend together. Not when she's alone." Xander cut her off.

"Cabbie, roll up your window. I don't know this man, I mean boy." She knew she had gotten Xander right where she wanted him.

"Stop fucking with me Cordy. It's not funny anymore. Please I have something I want you to know." He yelled at the cab as it pulled out of the parking lot.

Cordelia pulled out a note that Xander had written to her during their previous relationship, and tossed it out the window. Seeing the window was open, Xander grabbed the chance.

"Cordelia Chase, I love you, with all my heart and soul!!!" He screamed after the car.

"Stop. I may not need you after all." Cordelia told the cab driver and hopped out of the cab. Xander was sitting on a bench alone. She decided to see what he was up too and so she went to sit down next to him.

"Xander? Can we talk?" Cordelia looked at him. He was fumbling through his pocket..

"Cordelia Chase, will you, will you, will you marry me?" Xander got down on one knee with a beautiful ring in his hand.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Cordelia screamed and gave Xander one of the biggest kisses he had ever received.


	8. Chapter 8

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

She carries on without a doubt

I wonder if she'll figure out

I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah I'm crazy for this girl.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Oz twisted the sheet of paper around his fingers. *Should I call her? Yeah, wait no.* He hated not being able to decide on a solution. Katie had a kind of friendliness about her but Oz still wasn't sure if he wanted a relationship. Maybe just a friendship?

"Hi. This is Oz, is Katie there?"

"Yes, This is she."

"Hey, how are you?"

"What from not even half an hour ago? I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm good. So since we didn't really get a chance to talk all that much at the restaurant I figured I'd call you and see what's up."

"That's nice. Thanks." *Wow, someone actually cared to do something with me!* Katie knew she wasn't all that good looking but she knew she could be a fun person, or at least tried.

"So what do you like to do? Outside of school."

"Not much. Talk on the phone. Play games. You could get me to do almost anything. Well just about."

"Oooh sounds like fun. I like to sit inside and watch movies. I'm a movie collector. Well, sort of. But don't tell anyone that. Your the only person other than Willow that knows."

"Who's Willow?" Katie was being cautious. Cordy had said he was single but of course Cordy said everybody was single.

"My ex-girlfriend." Oz said quietly .

"Oh." *I better not press on this subject.*

"So..."

"So...What's it like being a werewolf?" 

"How'd you know?!?" Oz was stunned at this question. 

"I'm not stupid. Cordy told me you were prone to the happenings of Sunnydale and she bluntly told me you were a werewolf. Xander didn't know she told me but she just wanted me to know because of what goes on around here." *Thank God that's in the open.* 

"It's OK. Actually it sucks but that's besides the point." He quickly diverted her attention.

"What point?"

"You wanna go out tomorrow? Without the face suckers?"

"Sure. Why not?" Katie amused him, she had never been asked out on a serious date. That was the reason for Cordy's involvement.

"Good. I was afraid you'd say no."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. Well I'll let you go." Oz yawned into the phone.

"Talk to you tomorrow."

"Nighty night."

"Good night Oz."


	9. Chapter 9

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Right now (right now)

Face to face (face to face)

All my fears (all my fears)

Pushed aside (pushed aside)

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Willow heard a light tapping noise at her window. *Probably a bird.* But something drove her to find out what it was.

"Oh my god!"

"Hush luv. It's only me." He quieted her by putting his finger over her mouth.

"Spike!?!"

"I couldn't stay away." He was face to face with the one to whom what was left of his heart now belonged. He pushed any fear of being rejected away and kissed her very quickly. Holding her there felt so perfect for both of them.

"Woah." was all Willow could muster up to say. It had been a dreamy kiss, his cold lips on her warm ones wasn't exactly perfect but it was so random and unexpected, and, and, loving.

"I ran over here. My mind wouldn't leave you." He looked at her. She was the image of innocence in a red headed smarty pants. She was everything he wasn't. Everything that he wanted.

"Well. I kinda just figured out what you meant on the phone. That was amazing." Willow said still stunned. He wasn't biting her neck but kissing her.

"Spend some time with me. We could work something out red. Or we could try." Spike gazed at her.

"You're still chipped right?"

"Yes red. It won't come out." He had just remembered about the implant in the back of his head.

"Well..." She thought. Weighing the pros and cons wasn't always the quickest thing.

"Say yes. Please. I want to get to know you better red. So that I won't feel weird calling you pet."

"You already do." Willow tingled with the mention of that nickname.

"I know but I shouldn't yet pet." Spike knew she deserved that name and much more but right now all he could offer was himself. *I did it again. Damn.* 

"You did it again." Willow smiled lightly at him. It wasn't like Spike to randomly show his feelings, it was just plain cute.

"Oh Damn. Well red, what do you want to do?" Spike covered her mirror once again.

"I don't know. How about get to know each other?" Willow suggested.

"Where to start? I know most of your story so I'll start at my beginning, William the Bloody..."


	10. Chapter 10

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Right now (right now)

I'm ready to spend the rest of my life 

With you

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Buffy, this is great stuff." Angel said sipping his hot chocolate.

"Good. At least we can now agree on food likes." Buffy giggled and flashed Angel a playful smile.

"I say we go out and get Xander, Cordy, and Willow. Snowball fight!!!" Angel flashed Buffy one of his heart melting smiles that could keep her warm in the coldest of temperatures.

"Let's go! How much fun will that be?!?" Buffy grabbed her coat and swung it on. Angel followed and grabbed his hot chocolate. 

"I've got money." He left a twenty on the table and wrote Velma a letter saying keep the change. Buffy grabbed his free hand and dragged him out the cafe door into the cold night. 

"I love you cuz you care so much." Buffy said sipping her cocoa and holding Angel's hand. 

"I love you too." Angel said sipping his and watching as Buffy's hand seemed to melt into his. There was no doubt about their affection.

"Would you ever marry me?" Buffy looked at Angel.

"Of course. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Even though I'm a slayer?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't we.'

"Why don't we what?"

"Get married."

"Your mom would kill us both. I say we wait a little longer."

"That was what the claddagh ring was for. I waited."

"Fine."

"Fine what Angel?"

"I don't have a ring, we have no real family, but if you want we can get married." He said trying to persuade her against the idea for a little while.

"I didn't mean now."

"Hold that thought. Let's take the carriage to people's houses." Angel flagged down a horse drawn buggy and hopped in. Buffy followed him and sat down opposite him. She wanted to keep her eyes on him all the time.

"Where to sir?" The driver asked.

"Turn right, here. Then make two lefts and stop at the third house on the right." Buffy said directions to Willow's house.

"Angel seriously, I'm ready for anything. I'm just kinda confused."

"Confused? Anything?" He looked up at the stars, the moon was half out and was shining through the falling snow brighter than could be imagined. Now was the time. Here was the place. He bent over to Buffy.

"Buffy, We promised ourselves to each other. Now, will you promise your self to me once and for all?" Angel pulled out a tiny box. In it was a gold plated ring with a small but all real diamond in the center. It was a heart shaped diamond, it was the claddagh symbol as Buffy looked closer.

"An-g-el..." Buffy paused to look at him. He was more serious than she had ever seen him. More beautiful, and more exciting than ever.

"Yes Buffy?"

"Yes." And with that the carriage stopped in front of Willow's house.


	11. Chapter 11

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You look at her

She looks at me

She's got me thinking about her constantly

But she don't know how i feel

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"And that's what happened with me and Oz." Willow finished. Outside she could hear the jingle of carriage bells.

"What's up pet?" Spike watched her every move.

"Somebody's outside waiting for us. Let's go!" Willow assumed. Spike grabbed his duster and threw it on. Willow grabbed a purple jacket out of the closet. 

"Nah. Don't you have a black one?" Spike pointed to a black leather suede jacket in the back of Willow's closet.

"It's Buffy's." She didn't really care to wear it, even though it was extremely warm.

"She ain't gonna care. Just grab it and let's go." Spike grabbed the jacket, put it over Willow's shoulders and climbed out the window. *I feel like a rock star.* Willow glanced in the mirror. 

"I can't jump that far!" Willow quietly yelled down the roof to those on the ground. 

"Angel is coming to catch you. 1...2...3...Jump!" Buffy called to Willow. Willow landed in Angels arms and scrambled to her feet.

"Thanks." She rewarded Angel with one of her innocent little girl smiles.

"Let's get going." Spike said hopping into the carriage.

"Let's not get Xander and Cordy. Four's enough." Buffy whispered to Angel.

"I wasn't expecting Spike. ON TO THE PARK!!!"Angel replied and yelled to the carriage driver.

Willow glanced over at Buffy who seemed to be trying not to smile to much. That was unusual even though Angel was around. They seemed to be glowing beneath the moonlight. She watched as Angel bent over and kissed Buffy on her head. It was so romantic.


	12. Chapter 12

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

And she carries on without a doubt

I wonder if she's figured out

I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah I'm crazy for this girl

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Cordy, are you OK?" Xander asked wiping the spit off his lips.

"Uh-huh. Why wouldn't I be?" Cordelia was in a daze wandering through the park. She picked up an handful of snow with her mitten and threw it at Xander.

"Ow. That hurt." He whined and hurled a snowball in her direction. She fell down and started to laugh.

"Okay. Something is really wrong with you."

"No. I just can't picture calling you my fiancé to all my friends." Cordelia laughed some more. Xander bent over to help her up and lost his footing. She pulled him to the ground and sprang an unsuspecting kiss on him.

"Cheater." 

"No way." *He looks so sexy in the snow.* Cordelia's thoughts trailed off as she heard approaching sleigh bells.

"Not carolers." 

"Xander!?!" Willow yelled hopping down out of the carriage.

"Guys?" Xander looked at the group of people.

"Willow! Buffy! Angel! Spike?" Cordelia threw Spike a glance.

"What? I wanted to come too." Spike casually slid his arm around Willow's waist. Surprisingly she didn't seem to mind.

"What's going on?" Willow looked at Cordelia who was about as surprised with Spike's actions as she was happy.

"I'm engaged!!!" She squealed.

"Woah." Buffy looked at her astonished.

"De-ja-vu." Angel commented.

"I'm lost." Xander interrupted Cordelia with a woozy kiss.

"AAAHHHH!!!! Buffy, are you, are you too?" Willow screamed delightedly.

"Mmmhmm. Right in front of your-" She was stopped mid sentence by a snowball. Buffy grabbed a wad of snow and hurled it behind her. It hit Angel smack in the stomach.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!" Spike laughed and threw some snow at Willow. It landed on her shoulder and she threw some back at him. Soon snowballs were being hurled across the park at any moving target. After about two hours everyone gave up.

"I'm pooped." Xander looked around. Everyone was covered in snow and wet clothing.

"Me too. I say we go grab a drink." Angel helped Buffy up. And Spike, Willow. 

"How about my house!?!" Buffy said cuddling in Angel's arms. 

"For what?" Cordelia joked, making kissing noises.

"Hot cocoa and chatting time." Buffy started walking down the road towards her house.

"Count us all in." Willow said slipping into stride next to Buffy. She loved the night, no matter what it brought because tonight had brought her love and rekindled loving friendships.


End file.
